


Good Boy

by blueelvewithwings



Series: Spanking Sunday [65]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time, M/M, Non-Sexual Kink, Over the Knee, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/pseuds/blueelvewithwings
Summary: Mick meets a cop at his kink club. Upon investigation, there's only one thing the cop wants: To be a good boy. And well, Mick can certainly provide that. Even for a cop.
Relationships: Mick Rory/Eddie Thawne
Series: Spanking Sunday [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1154240
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this, I didn't know if I would go the fluffy or the angsty route with it... seeing what fell out of my fingers, it was definitely the fluffy route :D
> 
> A thousand thanks to SophiaCatherine for betaing and helping me fix what used to be an emotionally flat essay into a sweet, cuddly fic!!

Mick scanned the room as he walked around, taking in who was there that night, and if there was anyone he’d played with before. He didn’t see any faces he recognised, until his eyes glided over a figure at the counter, blond, sweet, and looking vaguely uncomfortable. Mick frowned, and made his way over.

The stool next to the man was empty, so he pulled it out and sat down on the edge of it, ready to jump up again, and looked the guy over. He was dressed alright enough, simple button-up shirt and jeans, sneakers, no badge visible. Still, that didn’t say anything. The man looked at him with an unsure smile, and Mick grunted.

“Undercover visit, Cop?”

The man winced and shook his head, then looked at Mick again with a frown. “You’re Heat Wave.”

“Name’s Mick,” Mick gave back, shaking his head. “Ain’t got my heat gun with me.”

The cop relaxed a bit, and shrugged. “Eddie. And… no gun either. I’m just here to play.”

Mick looked him over again, and that seemed to be true enough, on first glance. Nice, form-fitting clothes, nothing to easily hide something under, no suspicious bulges.

“Ain’t gonna find a play partner clinging to the counter like this,” Mick pointed out, then grunted his thanks as the barkeeper placed a tonic water in front of him – nice and bitter, the next best thing when there was no alcohol. But this was a kink bar, of course they didn’t serve booze.

Eddie chuckled, gripping his own glass as if it was his lifeline. “I might be… a tad nervous.”

“First timer?” Mick asked, earning himself a nod and a bashful smile. “Alright… whatcha lookin’ for?”

Eddie peered at him, then took a big sip from his glass as if the coke would transform into liquid courage in his glass. “I’m looking for someone to spank me.”

Mick raised an eyebrow, intrigued. “Yeah? How you wanna do that? Hands? Belt? Paddle? Cane? Any scene you been thinkin’ of?”

Eddie blushed, bright enough that it was visible even in the low lighting of the club, but met Mick’s eyes. “Why? You offering?”

Mick laughed, and slapped Eddie on the shoulder. “Got a pair on you, boy. I like that.” He leaned forward, tilting his head. “So… you interested? ‘Cuz I might just be offering.” A cute, nervous newbie, eager to get his ass turned all red… what was not to like? And if he was here on an undercover mission after all, Mick might just have to punish him later for lying…

Eddie swallowed visibly, but nodded and hopped off his stool, abandoning his drink. “So… how do we go about this?”

“I’d take your drink with you if you don’t want it roofied. Not a lot of that happening here, those creeps get sifted out early, but it happens,” Mick pointed out, and Eddie shook his head.

“It’ll just go flat anyway, I’ll get something new later if I want more.”

Mick tilted his head in agreement and took his own glass with him as he grabbed Eddie by the shoulder and steered him away from the counter. If he was lucky, he’d need to hydrate again by the end of this. Spanking could be the best of workouts, after all.

“So… public play area or private room?” he asked, and watched Eddie as he considered.

“Can we… find a quiet corner here?”

“Sure. Come along.” He agreed with the cop’s choice, really. A public setting was often the better choice for a first time, people tended to feel safer with knowing that they could walk away more easily, orf that someone might see if creepy things started going down.

Soon after, they were situated in a corner of the play area in a little seating area, where Mick dropped into an armchair and unceremoniously grabbed Eddie around the waist, pulling him into his lap and grinning at his squeak. What a cutie. Mick couldn’t wait to turn his ass a nice, sweet pink. “So… now tell me, what do you want? Besides just the spanking?”

Eddie looked away for a moment, seemingly needing to gather himself, and his voice was quiet, but sure as he spoke. “I want to be your good boy.” Mick raised an eyebrow at him and stayed quiet on purpose as he watched Eddie squirm and try to find an explanation. “I want to… want to be good for… my Dom. For you. Sir. Please?”

Oh, he was adorable. Mick grinned, and wrapped his free arm around Eddie’s shoulders. “My sweet boy wants to be so good for me and let me turn his butt all nice and red and warm, until I’m satisfied with it?” he purred, and Eddie nodded, eyes trained on Mick’s face.

“Y-yes. Sir. Yes, Sir, I want that… please.”

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll be a very good boy,”, Mick told him, and watched Eddie’s full-body shiver at being called that. Oh, if someone didn’t have a praise kink there… “So… will you take off your pants for me, my good boy? That way I can spank you nicely.”

Eddie pushed himself up from Mick’s lap and immediately started fumbling with the button on his jeans before pausing. “Uh. Sir. But… um… I’m not sure if I… want to… y’know, the first time...”

Mick wondered if he should let him stew in it for a bit, just to watch that adorable embarrassed face for a bit, but well… it seemed like Eddie needed a gentle Dom to guide him, and not a harsh one to embarrass and humiliate him. At least for now…

“I ain’t doin’ sex anyway, if that’s what you mean,” he told Eddie, and watched him relax and sag a bit before gathering himself and climbing out of his jeans. He couldn’t help but feel a little bit relieved that Eddie accepted that so easily. For too many subs, kink without getting fucked was still a reason to leave the session.

“Thank you, Sir,” Eddie murmured, slipping his fingers inside the waistband of his boxers. “Uh… underwear, too?”

Mick smiled, pointing his thumb at the room where other pairs (and trios) were playing a little distance away, and other people were socialising in the hangout areas. “What’s comfortable for you, Doll?”

Eddie glanced over at the rest of the public play area, then, pulled his hands back. “I’d rather keep them on for now, Sir,”, he murmured,

Mick nodded, understanding the need for some privacy left in a first scene, and shifted to the front of the seat he was in so he could pull Eddie down over his thighs. “Alright, Doll. You know the traffic light system?”

“Green for all right, yellow for pause or slow down, red for stop, Sir,” Eddie told him, and Mick smiled to himself. What a sweet boy, probably spent hours reading up on kink before daring to go for it.

“Good boy. We’ll use that, alright? Give me your colour.”

“Green, Sir”, Eddie replied immediately and shifted on Mick’s lap, placing himself in the perfect position to get his ass spanked.

“Good boy. Now, why am I spanking you today, Doll?” Mick asked him, firmly rubbing his hand over the cotton of Eddie’s boxers.

Eddie squirmed, and didn’t say anything for a little while, but when Mick just remained quiet and didn’t make any move to start spanking him, he seemed to realise that there would be no spanking for him without an answer. How could Mick spank him after all, if he didn’t know what was going on? He needed to know what headspace his Doll was in, and which one he wanted to get into.“I… I’m not sure what to say, Sir”, Eddie murmured in the end, hanging his head.

“Just… tell me why you need it. No details, if you don’t want to share, but I need to know what I’m doing. Am I punishing you? Giving you a feel-good spanking? Stim spanking? Get-out-of-your-head spanking? Destress spanking?”

“I… um… it’s to de-stress, and to get out of my head, Sir. And I want to… I want to be good, Sir.” Eddie was settling down now, not squirming anymore, but Mick was glad to note that he didn’t sound shy about it – clearly, he knew what he wanted, and was just hesitant bout spelling it out.

“Oh, you will be, Doll. You’ll be such a good boy, you’ll take my spanking so well,” Mick promised with a chuckle. Pulling someone out of their head and letting them de-stress he could do, especially with a spanking. “Alright. Now, I’m going to start spanking you, yeah? Colour?” Many check-ins were always good with new partners, he found – better to ask for a colour once too often than once too little.

“Yes, Sir. Green, Sir”, Eddie replied instantly, sounding eager. Well. That was just perfect.

They’d never ended up specifying what kind of spanking Eddie would get, but as he was laying across Mick’s lap already, he could just as well start with the easiest kind – everyone who was into spanking loved a good hand spanking.

He left his gloves on for some extra texture and a bit of a firmer smack, then used one hand on Eddie’s back to stabilize him and pulled the other up and gave Eddie a good, firm spank on his ass cheek without further warning.

Eddie yelped and squirmed, but then settled down again easily with a sigh. “Oooohhh,” he murmured, then pushed his ass up for more.

“Feels good, Doll?” Mick asked him, and looked down to see Eddie nod at the floor. Good. His Doll was supposed to feel good to get all nice and relaxed, after all.

“Yes, Sir. Feels intense… but so good.”

Mick hummed a little, and gave his other ass cheek a swat as well, going just a bit harder to make sure he could see Eddie squirm again and then settle down in anticipation once more. “This your first spanking?” he asked, giving Eddie just enough time to process the question before he spanked him again, and Eddie’s first attempt at answering got swallowed up in a little gasp.

“I-ah- yes, Sir. I’ve never done kink before,” Eddie told him, and Mick wondered if he had any idea how precious he was being.

“No kink at all? My good boy’s a kink virgin?” Mick purred, and he was pretty sure that it was more than just the next spank that made Eddie shiver that time.

“Yes, Sir,”, he admitted, but didn’t sound too embarrassed about it. Good. Mick didn’t want his good boy to feel humiliated. “Never had the chance before.”

“Hm. Hope I’m making it good for you, Doll,”, he hummed, and watched as Eddie jolted with the next spank.

“Very good, Sir. Not regretting coming here,”, Eddie told him, and Mick rewarded him with another spank for his reply and honesty. What a good boy indeed.

“Gonna make you very happy you came here, my good boy,” Mick replied, and he could just about feel Eddie melt on his lap.

Their conversation died down then as Mick moved on to spanking him more seriously, drawing him away from whatever it was that he needed to de-stress from, But Eddie didn’t seem to mind, as he kept squirming and sighing and gasping, and occasionally thanked Mick for an especially well-placed spank, but that was about it.

Not that Mick was complaining… he liked watching his Doll squirm, liked feeling his skin get warmer and warmer through the thin cotton of his underwear, liked imagining what else he could do to him that would make him feel even better, and even more thoroughly spanked. “I want to push up the back of your boxers, wanna spank you directly on the skin. Colour?” he asked after a while, and Eddie hesitated. “I… yellow, Sir?”

Mick gently patted his back and nodded, even though Eddie couldn’t see it, and spanked him again. “Alright. We’ll keep it like this then, no problem, Doll.”

“I’m sorry, I-” he babbled, as if he wanted to apologize for using their agreed-upon safeword system. Well, that wouldn’t do.

“No, Doll, no being sorry, you’re a good boy, telling me it’s yellow,” Mick soothed him, rubbing a hand over his back. “Such a good boy. Thank you for telling me.”

Eddie nodded and settled again, eagerly accepting the next swats, but only lasted a few more spanks until he moved, pointing at the side table in the middle of the seating group, where some bottled water and glasses were standing. “Sir, you could… make me wet?”

Mick grinned, and halted the spanking. “Would you like that, Doll? Would you like to feel all wet and squirmy and feel the spanking even more?”

Eddie nodded, and Mick let him up so he could grab a bottle and bring it back to Mick, only to then lay himself back over Mick’s lap without even needing an order. “Please, Sir… please?”

“You’re so  _ good _ ”, Mick purred, and quickly emptied out the small bottle over the fabric, easily soaking it. He put it to the side and then raised his hand again, smacking Eddie’s behind.

Eddie jolted, clearly not having expected the intensity to increase that much. But he squirmed, and settled down again, breathing hard. “Thank you, Sir. Please, can I have more?”

Oh, and if Mick was being asked so nicely… of course he’d give more. He easily found his rhythm again, making his Doll squirm on his lap, occasionally praising him for being so good for Mick, but otherwise staying quiet. He watched as Eddie’s squirming got more and more uncomfortable, though he still always presented his ass up to Mick again, and didn’t try to flinch away from the swats. With each downward spank, Mick could feel his crotch grinding into his thigh, and he could tell that while not exactly hard, Eddie sure wasn’t flaccid… but well, the continued stimulation of being ground against a thigh would do that. And Eddie had said he wasn’t up for sex, and the only thing Mick would do was lend a hand anyway, so he ignored it, and instead concentrated on the warm skin he could feel through the wet fabric, under the coolness of the water, burning up more and more.

A hitch in Eddie’s breath told Mick that soon, their spanking would be over, and then Eddie started flinching away from his spanks just around the same time that Mick heard the first sob, and immediately, he stilled, resting one hand on Eddie’s back and one on his spanked ass, and let him cry for a few moments, watching him hang limply over his lap, not making any attempt at moving.

“You okay, Doll?” Mick asked him, growing a little bit worried as there was no reply, only more sniffling. “I’m going to lift you up now, bring you up here for aftercare, good boy,” he announced, just to give Eddie the chance to pull away. But instead he found a sweet sub snuggled into his chest and crying into his shoulder as soon as he’d lifted him up and gotten him into his lap. Alright. Snuggly aftercare, it was.

He wrapped his arms around his Doll and very gently swayed, running one hand through Eddie’s hair, but otherwise leaving him to cry out whatever he needed to cry out in peace.

He estimated it had been about ten minutes before Eddie spoke again, though his inner clock was decidedly less accurate than Snart’s.

“Was I good?” Eddie asked, voice small and teary, and Mick nodded, pulling off a glove and gently wiping away some of Eddie’s tears with his scarred fingers. To his credit, Eddie didn’t even pull away in disgust, but nuzzled into his hand.

“You’ve been so very good”, Mick assured him, and Eddie nuzzled into his shoulder again with a soft sigh. “So very good”, Mick praised, gently running his hand up and down Eddie’s back, feeling him melt under the touch. “Such a good boy, my Doll.”

Eddie sighed happily, and settled against Mick comfortably.

“Your ass all good?” Mick asked him, and Eddie nodded.

“Yes, Sir. Good. Sore, but good.”

They were quiet for a while again, as Eddie floated, eyes half-closed and snuggled into Mick. Mick held him, and let him follow his thoughts wherever they may take him. Eventually though, Eddie gave a little sigh and buried his face back into Mick’s shoulder. “Thank you for giving this to me”, he murmured. “It seems I needed it.”

“I had a good time”, Mick replied, and it was nothing but the truth. Just to tease his Doll a little, he added: “I like to give cops a good spanking.”

Eddie laughed at that, and pushed back enough that he could look into Mick’s eyes. “So… I’m just one out of many then, yeah? Do you offer repeats?”

“Won’t tell you how many. And repeats only for the good boys,” Mick growled, failing to sound threatening at all, by the sight of Eddie’s delighted grin.

“I… I’d like to see you again, Mick”, he told him. “Want to be your good boy again.”

“Can’t imagine you being anything but a good boy, Doll.” Mick had to admit he loved seeing Eddie melt a little bit at seeing that, and couldn’t resist, pulling him in again for a hug. “Such a good boy.”

And if, by the end of the night, he found himself going home with a cop’s phone number in his phone and his own phone number in a cop’s phone… well, his cop was a good boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the gorgeous [Moodboard](https://achangeinpriorities.tumblr.com/post/641848285482663936/a-moodboard-for-blueelvewithwings-delightful) by RetroactiveCon for this fic! Thank you, Alex! <3 it's amazing~


End file.
